Love Is Stronger Than Pride
by Shrouded Rose
Summary: Inuyasha does something, something real bad and Kagome leaves and doesn't come back.  Will Inuyasha swallow his pride and go after her?  If he does can he tell her the truth?  Oneshot


**AN:** Ok, so I was listening to this song and I started thinking about how well this would go to an Inuyasha emotion confessional with Kagome. To me it was perfect. I have never done a songfic before. Please tell me how I did. It's not really that much to ask. Anyway, enough rambling on from me, here is the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or this song for that matter. Love Is Stronger Than Pride by Ricochet. It's one of those mushy sappy songs with things in it guys should realize. Yeah, I like this song a lot. Go me!!!

"Talk"

'Thought'

_lyrics_

**Love Is Stronger Than Pride**

The clearing by the well was quiet; it had been for almost two weeks now. Kagome was gone yet again and had left with rather harsh words said between her and our dear moping hanyou friend. Yes, our red clad half demon was up in the God Tree in feudal Japan sulking. The events that led to the argument that led to her leaving were plaguing his mind; they were haunting him, looming over his head like the dark, angry clouds in the sky above.

Sango and Miroku had given up on him on the fourth day. Noting they did could get him away from the tree, much less they couldn't get him to eat anything. So once a day one of them at least walked by the clearing to make sure he was still alive. They knew he was plenty capable of getting his own food if he felt like eating, so they eventually just let him sulk.

She had been gone for almost two weeks now, and neither one of them had made any effort in going to the other. Inuyasha was starting to get restless. At noon, he told himself, he would go and bring Kagome back. Even if he had to bring her back by force, she would come back to him.

Before this decision had been made he was set in the firm belief that she would be the first to cave. He told himself repeatedly that he would not say sorry; that he would not run after her like some love-sick puppy. No, he couldn't allow himself to do that even if by some miniscule chance that he did want to go get her in the first place. 'Of course I don't want to go get her, I don't even need her anyway' was what he had tried over and over again to convince himself.

There was a war in his head. He was lying and he knew it. He did want to go after her. Whenever she was gone there was this weight, pain in his chest where is heart was. But now with how long she had been gone already the small ache had turned into a nagging that wouldn't cease, and that nagging finally drove Inuyasha to make a decision. Pride be damned, he would go and bring her back; he needed her.

As the sun was about to reach its zenith Inuyasha leapt from his perch in the Sacred Tree and leapt to the Bone Eaters Well. Blue light engulfed him as he made his way through the time slip.

_I saw your mamma and she said don't call you_

_Talk to your best friend and she said no need to_

_But I had to tell you, I hate how I hurt you_

_And now I know how bad I hurt me too_

The moment Inuyasha landed in Kagome's time he knew she had recently been at the well and not only that but she had been crying. The salt assaulting his nose was almost overpowering. _'Dammit, I've really done it this time haven't I?_' He silently scolded himself. Kagome was crying and she was hurt and it was all his fault.

At that moment he knew what he had to do. Without wasting anymore time he made his way over shrine and to the house as he prayed to whatever god up there was listening that he would be able to fix this.

Before he made it to the door however he was stopped by Mrs. Higurashi. She looked at him with stern eyes.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Her voice was firm, and instantly her maternal protectiveness took over her, "I think you should leave, now."

Inuyasha just stared at her. Never before had he ever heard Kagome's mother sound so cold before. He was about five feet in front of her and took a step forward. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice had left him. The pain in her eyes even was too much for him.

"Haven't you already caused my baby enough pain?" She hissed.

Inuyasha took another step forward, and this time he found his voice, "Please, I have to see Kagome. I have to talk to your daughter. Just let me talk to her." To him even his voice sounded much too pleading.

Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to speak but a hand on her shoulder and a murmur from behind her had her silenced. She steeped back inside and left to reveal Kagome.

_If I got to get down on my knees tonight, I'll do it_

_If you wanna see me cry then, baby let's get to it_

_If I got to beg and plead to make you see, _

_I need you in my life, well love is stronger than pride_

Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy and glassy. Even though she did try to hide it she knew there was no getting past him; he could tell that she had been crying her eyes out earlier

Inuyasha stood there; it was as if his legs had grown roots and buried themselves ten feet in the ground. His chest had a gaping hole where his heart used to beat steadily. Once whole, his heart now laid in pieces on the ground, slowly getting crushed by each new tear to fall from his miko's face. '**My **miko' he thought. Yes, she was his, since her very first step into his forest she was his.

Finally after a heated silence Inuyasha spoke, "Kagome, please listen to me, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear excuses and lies Inuyasha!" She interrupted him with her hiss.

"But-"

"No buts Inuyasha….I believe my mother asked you to leave." She turned her back on him.

'Damn kami!' He cursed the gods that dealt him this hand of fate. He had never before felt do bad and he would do anything to make the girl before him smile again.

_I've got no right to ask you to forgive me_

_But I got no choice cause it's about to kill me_

_Well I've been head strong, and I was dead wrong_

_And one minute more without you is just too long._

Inuyasha hesitantly walked up behind Kagome. He put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face him as he spoke. He wanted her to that he meant what he was saying, "Kagome please, hear me out, just this once ok?" After a slight nod from the trembling girl in his arms he continued.

"Back there, what happened…I was…well…I –I …god dammit I was wrong ok? I admit it. I was wrong and I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have said those things. It hurt you and that was wrong. I wasn't thinking. Please Kagome….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't bear to see you like this; i-it kills me inside, and the fact that this is all my fault makes this even worse! I hate seeing you like this. Kagome please, I'm sorry."

With that he let go of her shoulders and then he turned away from her. I couldn't look her in the eyes. It was silent except for her sniffles and it was torture for him. Breaking the unbearable silence Inuyasha spoke. His voice was quiet and dejected.

"I understand Kagome if you could never forgive me. After all, I am just a half-breed." He sighed; it was the sound of a broken spirit. "Who could ever accept and befriend a half-breed anyway?" He mumbled to himself.

Kagome stared at his back. What could she say to that? He had smashed her heart for the last time. She shook her head and started to back up into the house.

Inuyasha heard her retreating and the pain in his chest increased tenfold. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 'NO! I will NOT cry!' he chastised himself. He clenched his fist and his body was almost overcome by shaking.

The door behind him was closing. She was shutting him out of her life. His life would forever be without his little miko. What kind of life would he have is she wasn't there? He would loose his will to live and his demon would take over and he would be a killing monster that would eventually kill itself with the loss of its mate. He just couldn't live without her, no matter which for he took. "Mate" he said to himself. 'She's the one isn't she?'

Before the door behind him could fully close he spun around and put his hand between the door and its frame. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped as she started up at him.

_If I got to get down on my knees tonight, I'll do it_

_If you wanna see me cry then, baby let's get to it_

_If I got to beg and plead to make you see, _

_I need you in my life; well love is stronger than pride_

"Kagome I can't let you do this." His molten gaze bore into her sapphire eyes as he slowly began to open the door. "Kagome what do I have to do to show you that I'm really sorry?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer but instead he kept going. "What do you want me to do? You want to see me break down and cry for the first time since I thought you were dead? You want to see tears spill from my eyes; see me broken and hurt?" As he spoke he slowly crept toward the girl that was frozen to her spot. Tear streaks glistened in the sun as Kagome watched him move closer to her.

_If I got to beg and plead to make you see _

_I need you in my life; well love is stronger than pride_

"Do you want me to get on my knees and beg because I will." Inuyasha bent down and was on both knees about arms length away from her. He took a pause and the only thing that could be heard was his deep breaths. "Kagome, can't you see? You are the one, the only one and I can't live without you."

At this Kagome's sharp intake of breath broke his speech. Apparently she had been holding her breath since he had begun. Inuyasha was here before on his knees begging for her to take him back. He held his head down and he was staring at the ground before her feet. Was he telling her that he loved her? 'No he couldn't be' her brain was telling her aching heart; a heart that started to thunder in her chest with his last words. Tentatively she reached out a hand to his head and he looked up at her.

_If I got to beg and plead to make you see, _

_I need you in my life, well love is stronger,_

_My love is stronger, love is stronger than pride_

Inuyasha saw the doubt and confusion written across her face, but he also saw something that brought his spirits up, if only just a little; he saw hope in her eyes. He stood up and in the blink of an eye he had Kagome wrapped up in his protective embrace.

"Yes Kagome, I am saying that I, Inuyasha, love you, Kagome."

There, he said it, he really had said it. Suddenly the pain in his chest didn't feel so intense, he felt lighter, and dare he think it, happier. He buried his face her raven locks. He held her to him, not wanting to ever let go.

Unfortunately that wasn't to be for he felt her start to struggle in his hold. He immediately let her go and she took a step back and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were searching, probing sapphires into his golden irises. She must have seen what it was she was looking for, for a small smile graced her lips.

Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper but Inuyasha heard as clear as day.

"I love you too Inuyasha," With that she jumped back into his welcoming arms. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks to soak his haori. These were tears of pure joy though, not tears of sorrow or heartache.

"I forgive you, I'm so sorry. I forgive you Inuyasha." She cried into chest as he just held her and let her cry.

"Shhh…it's ok, I know. Shhh, it's ok Kagome."

His heart was once again whole and where it should be; beating steadily in his chest. The pain was now completely gone and for the first time and a smile graced his lips. It was warm, it felt right holding her. She filled that whole in his chest; filled it with her love, love she held for him.

It was a miracle that she came back to him that day, it truly was. It just goes to show all you nonbelievers out there that love is indeed, stronger than pride.

-End-

AN: Ok, so it's done, please tell me what you think about it. This was my first one shot as well. Was it any good? Anything I could elaborate on? I can say a few things though, I left things like exactly what it was that he did vague on purpose. You guys have imaginations…use them! I also didn't do too much from Kagome because the song it sung from a guys perspective and I wanted to keep that going. OK, I guess that's it for know. Until next time.

S-R


End file.
